


But I Don't Mind

by PartridgeOnAPearTree



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward as fuck, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Written for Komaeda's birthday but not really a birthday fic, not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartridgeOnAPearTree/pseuds/PartridgeOnAPearTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you just want to see me naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo! Happy birthday, Komaeda, my son! May you wake up this year from your coma! Hahaha! Haha... Ha... Cries.  
> By the way!! I realized that it's been a while since I've written some ~actual smut~, so you know, we have to restore the world to its natural order! Send me your KINKIEST and/or (preferably BOTH AT THE SAME TIME) MOST DESPAIR-INDUCING prompt! I'll try to write five of the prompts you guys send. I'll reject it if it's not kinky enough for me, haha! //shot in the face  
> There we go: partridgeonapeartree.tumblr.com/ask  
> I hope you enjoy this!

“But I don’t mind if you just want to see me naked.” Komaeda says with the cheerful smile that he always has. Hinata actually found the need to blink a couple of times, wondering if he has indeed heard the correct words. It took him ten seconds to realize that Komaeda wasn’t going to retract his statement anytime soon, and that Hinata, in fact, heard him correctly.

 

_You don’t mind…?_

“But haha, as I said, I get burned quite fast, so if you really want to, then maybe we should do it indoors?” Komaeda follows up, looking at the sand beneath their feet as he lightly scratches his chin. “The library, the movie theater, or…?”

 

_He's really serious about this!_

 

“I suggest the cottages.” Hinata replies. “If that’s okay with you.”

 

“Ah, right! I guess the cottages really are the best choice.” Komaeda nods, giggling. “See, I get cold pretty fast too, and I don’t think I’d fare too well if we take our clothes off in cold places like the library or the movie theater… so the cottages are perfect because their temperature is just right!”

 

“Great…”

 

They start walking to leave the beach, the cottages as destination in mind. Hinata knows that this situation isn’t normal at all, but he’d be lying if he says that he's not looking forward to it. Though what do two naked people do together? Do they chat…? Play games…? Sing and dance…?

 

…Other stuff?

 

“The way Jabberwock Island is built is pretty convenient, huh?” Komaeda speaks again, interrupting Hinata’s thoughts. “I don’t know if it’s just me, but I find it easy to go from place to place.”

 

“Same, really.” Hinata nods in agreement. “I feel like I'm literally jumping from one place to the next.”

 

“Haha, true! Though our virtual pet won’t grow if we keep doing that, you know!”

 

“Seriously?” Hinata blinks. “So that’s why… I'm already in island mode yet I'm not receiving pet notifications since chapter two…”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Nothing.” Hinata didn’t realize that they were already in the hotel. Suddenly, something about this whole deal is making him nervous. Really, is getting naked with someone such a big deal? Hinata doesn’t understand himself sometimes. “So… which cottage? Mine or yours?”

 

“How about Hinata-kun’s? I'm sure your cottage is better than that of someone like me.”

 

“Uh, not really. I think every cottage is just similar.” Hinata pauses. “Can we go to yours instead?”

 

Hinata’s not yet really ready to show Komaeda his Monokuma collection. He just started collecting them for the Monocoins, but now that he has actually completed it, he thinks that he can easily pass off as some weird guy with a fetish for that weird bear.

 

And he knows that he isn’t a weird guy with a fetish for that weird bear.

 

“Sure, alright! I know that I look pretty irresponsible, but I swear that I clean pretty well!” Komaeda says, almost proudly. “My cottage is really neat, and I always scrub the floors after I take a bath.”

 

“I know, actually. When we started this whole deal, your cleaning skill was a level higher than most of us.”

 

“…Huh?”

 

“Nothing. Anyway,” Hinata clears his throat. “Let’s go to your cottage, Komaeda.”

 

“Alright! Onwards to our love nest!”

 

Love nest… Komaeda always, always says that each time he has a really good time when they go out. It’s almost weird, really, how he says the exact same things each time. About how he's having so much fun that he wouldn’t be surprised if he finds out that some people he knows just dropped dead at that instant. About how he shouldn’t think of such dangerous things, after all, and that they should just get ready and go home to their love nest.

 

There was a time when Komaeda said something different though—that time when, for some reason, Hinata can hear Komaeda’s thoughts. Up until now, he doesn’t know if that really happened or if he just imagined the whole deal, but he can remember feeling like he messed up somehow when he chose to disagree about Komaeda having to entertain Hinata. Hinata recalls saying that it’s alright if they just talk about anything, and he can most certainly remember Komaeda actually replying even if he wasn’t really saying his dilemma out loud.

 

That time when they were about to go home, Komaeda said something about how he really had fun that day and that it would make him super happy if Hinata invites a lowly bug like him again.

 

That’s good and all, but he didn’t say anything about the love nest.

 

That’s why Hinata’s goal each time they go out is to have him talk about the love nest.

 

No matter how weird that is.

 

They shortly reach Komaeda’s cottage and go inside. Hinata has never set foot in Komaeda’s cottage before. Like the other mentioned, it really is neat, way neater than Hinata’s, actually. Not that Hinata’s is messy—it was neither neat nor dirty, just average. It doesn’t really have anything that makes it different from how it first looked like (except for the Monokuma collection, but Hinata doesn’t want to think about that right now).

 

“Hm…” Komaeda’s voice interrupts his thoughts. Komaeda was looking down again with that same introspective expression that he has earlier on the beach. “I’ve never really gotten naked with anyone before, so I don’t have a clue about what we’re supposed to be doing right now… since it’s Hinata-kun’s invitation, I guess I’ll just follow your instructions.”

 

“Uh, well, I never really did it too before, to be honest.” Hinata sits on Komaeda’s bed when the other does. “Maybe we should just… start? Maybe?”

 

“Oh, alright.” Komaeda blinks, nodding. “Should I take off my clothes now? Haha, it was such a good idea earlier, but now I'm feeling kind of nervous… I don’t know why…”

 

“Ah, yeah, same here, actually.” Hinata feels the need to gulp. “I know it was my suggestion and all… but do you mind going first?”

 

“Oh, it’s okay…” Komaeda slowly nods. “…Haha, I'm feeling embarrassed now, but sure. I’ll do my best.”

 

‘I’ll do my best’ really is a weird phrase to say about getting naked.

 

It’s not like he has never seen Komaeda shirtless before—it’s bound to happen, living in a tropical island and all—but Hinata supposes that there really is something different about getting naked in a private room with someone else while sitting on a bed together.

 

…Huh.

 

Alright, Hinata has been trying hard to run away from this thought, but no matter how he looks at it, this situation is just really sexual!

 

…Good, he finally admitted that to himself. But now that he did, he himself is feeling really embarrassed too.

 

Komaeda starts removing his arms from the sleeves of his rather thick jacket—Hinata always thinks about how Komaeda is still alive, wearing this kind of clothing in an island. If Hinata tries to pull something like that, he thinks he’ll be dead by the end of the day because of heat stroke.

 

Komaeda just places the jacket beside them after he takes it off, and Hinata can’t help mentally commenting that he actually looks pretty better like this, wearing this casual white shirt with a weird design and that usual denim pants.

 

…Wow, Hinata wonders if the reason why he's having these thoughts is because he admitted to himself that there's something sexual about this situation.

 

Komaeda’s arms are so pale. That isn’t really a surprise, considering that the skin that Hinata can usually see from him—his face, his neck, his hands—is really pale too, but there's something overwhelming about seeing more of it.

 

That’s why it was so evident when Komaeda’s face flushes. It’s like a shade of pink crayon on really pristine paper—impossible to ignore and even more impossible to not see.

 

“Hey, Hinata-kun, you shouldn’t stare…” Komaeda bites his lower lip, furrowing his eyebrows. It’s that expression that he makes when he actually gets upset about something, though that’s a really rare instance. The last time he made that face, it was because Hinata suggested climbing the weird statue in Jabberwock Park, and Komaeda immediately replied, that expression on, saying that they’ll get cursed if they do that. “As I said, it’s really embarrassing…”

“I thought you didn’t mind…” Hinata pauses. “I mean, uh, it’s okay if you want to back out. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty.”

 

“No, no, I still don’t mind.” Komaeda chuckles, though it came off awkwardly. “It’s just that now that the situation really is here, I didn’t know that it would be this embarrassing… but I swear it’s okay.”

 

“Okay, tell me if you change your mind.”

 

Komaeda nods, a small smile on his face. He puts his hands at the ends of his white shirt and lifts it. Hinata gets even more overwhelmed now that more parts of that pale skin introduces itself to his eyes. Komaeda’s stomach is slightly paler than his face—Hinata didn’t know that that was still possible—and despite Komaeda telling him to not stare, he really can’t bring himself to stop.

 

“You know, Hinata-kun…” Komaeda speaks, interrupting Hinata from his staring. It might be weird, but Komaeda’s skin is… kinda hypnotizing. “…You keep talking about how I might change my mind, but how about you? Surely, it’ll be disgusting to see the whole body of someone like me, after all.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Hinata furrows his eyebrows because he can’t even begin to comprehend exactly which part of Komaeda is ‘disgusting’. “Sorry if this is weird to say, but… I like what I see, so, uh… don’t say that.”

 

“You like what you see…” Komaeda repeats. “…Haha, yep! That really is weird to say!”

 

“S-Shut up.” Hinata bites his lower lip. Now he's the one embarrassed. “Anyway… Can I take off your pants?”

 

“Um…” Komaeda blinks, that same flush on his face earlier shows up again, only, redder this time. “You know, that’s even weirder to say, Hinata-kun.”

 

“I know, sorry…” Shit, Hinata really should have phrased that better. “…So I can’t?”

 

“Well, I didn’t say you can’t…”

 

“So I can?”

 

“Uh-huh…” Komaeda still looks embarrassed as he nods. “Well, please do tell me if you change your mind.”

 

Hinata doesn’t really think that he would change his mind anytime soon. He inches closer to Komaeda, his hands going to the button of the latter’s pants. The button was easily removed from its socket, so Hinata makes sure that pulling down the pants’ zipper wouldn’t take long too.

 

Komaeda starts to shimmy out of his pants, but Hinata stops him by placing a hand on his thigh. Komaeda looked confused then, though his embarrassment still was more evident, as he tilts his head and wonders exactly what Hinata is doing.

 

Well, to be honest, Hinata doesn’t know either.

 

“Um, I said I’ll take it off, right?” Hinata says. He doesn’t know if he's explaining anything by that. “It’s alright. I’ll do all the work. Just lie down on your back so it’s easier.”

 

“O-Oh…” Komaeda complies. He was on his back quite fast after that. Hinata thinks that this can be less embarrassing because at least they wouldn’t have to make eye contact. “Alright… Just tell me if I should do something to help.”

 

‘Do something to help’ also sounds weird to say about getting naked.

 

Hinata just nods, though he wonders if Komaeda saw. He grabs some parts of the pants and makes sure to pull neither too harshly nor too gently—just right so that Komaeda won’t feel like he's being rushed or being forced to have his embarrassment prolonged.

 

Hinata finds himself pausing here and there, staring at more and more of Komaeda’s skin as his thighs get visible. His thighs are almost as pale as his stomach, and they look so smooth that Hinata can’t really stop himself from ‘accidentally’ brushing his hands against them once or twice.

 

Komaeda didn’t notice anyway—that or he just chose to not say anything about it.

 

Komaeda’s skin really is as soft as it looks. Hinata wonders how he does that.

 

Hinata places the pants near Komaeda’s jacket and shirt when he finishes taking it off.

 

Now the last thing to remove is his boxers.

 

Hinata knows that for Komaeda to be ‘naked’, the boxers will have to go too. But he wonders if that will be too much already. For all he knows, Komaeda might be feeling uncomfortable at the moment but has shied away from saying no because he initially said that he doesn’t mind.

 

“Um, Komaeda?” Hinata clears his throat. Komaeda lets out a curious hum. “Can I take off your boxers too?”

 

“Well, if you're sure…”

 

“No, I mean, is it okay?”

 

“Yeah, I think.” Komaeda looks confused as he nods. “Is it okay? Do you really want to?”

 

“Yeah…” This situation is plenty of weird already anyway, so maybe it won’t be too surprising if Hinata admits that he does, in fact, want to take off Komaeda’s boxers. “I do want to.”

 

“Haha…” Komaeda lets out that chuckle obviously to try and lessen the thick awkwardness in the air, but if Hinata were to say honestly, he’d say that that just made things even more awkward. “Hinata-kun, you're really weird, you know.”

 

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Hinata just nods as he starts pulling on Komaeda’s boxers. He makes sure to do it slowly to give Komaeda enough time to change his mind. He finds himself getting even more nervous when Komaeda’s V-line is already visible, and he's still not doing anything to stop Hinata.

 

Not that Hinata would want to be stopped.

 

He tries to not stare when Komaeda’s boxers were finally off, but he just knows that he was bound to fail because he hasn’t been able to stop himself earlier. Earlier, those parts of Komaeda’s body—his stomach, his thighs, his arms—weren’t unfamiliar to him because they already swam together as a class before, yet Hinata still stared as if it was his first time to see them.

 

So now that he's seeing something totally new—Komaeda’s body part that he normally wouldn’t see—he wonders why he's even bothering to pretend that he will not stare.

 

Because he has one too?

 

Because he has one too yet he still wants to stare?

 

“Yeah, I'm definitely weird, huh…” Hinata says, more to himself than to Komaeda. Komaeda’s dick was just the average size—neither too big nor too small—but then again, maybe it’s still too early to tell. After all, Hinata wouldn’t be able to tell accurately unless it was… hard. Or—wow, his thoughts just became even weirder. “…Can you lie on your stomach?”

 

Komaeda just nods as he flips himself over. Hinata can’t really see his face like this, but he could have sworn that Komaeda blushed again before turning over. Not like Hinata is one to talk—he can’t see himself, but he’d be lying if he says that his face doesn’t feel hot right now.

 

 

 

Komaeda’s behind is… for lack of better words, cute. The rounds of his ass look flawless like the rest of his skin, and Hinata can tell that they'd be soft to the touch too. It was already weird enough that Hinata's ogling it at the moment, so he knows that it was even weirder if he admits that he wants to touch it now.

 

“…Hinata-kun?”

 

“Yeah…?”

 

“Um…” There was a short pause of silence. “…Don’t you want to throw up?”

 

“Throw up?” Hinata repeats, confusion evident in his voice. He furrows his eyebrows too, though Komaeda can’t really see that at the moment. “Why?”

 

“Haha, as I said, I'm really gross… I don’t understand why, but you… liked what you saw earlier. Even then, I'm pretty sure that you would have changed your mind by now.”

 

“…Do you want me to be honest?”

 

“Ah…” Komaeda suddenly sounded nervous. Hinata hates that. “…Sure. If you want to. I'm kinda scared to hear it though…”

 

“Then I’ll be honest.” Hinata clears his throat. “I think your body is really beautiful. I think _you're_ really beautiful.”

 

“You're…” Komaeda hides his face on his pillow. “…by far, the weirdest person that I have ever met, Hinata-kun.”

 

“Maybe I'm weird, yes, but I don’t think there's anything wrong with what I said.” Hinata replies. “I'm sure anyone would agree with me… You're really beautiful, Komaeda.”

 

“…Definitely weird.”

 

“Definitely weird.” Hinata repeats, nodding to himself. “…Would it be bad if I say something right now that will make things even weirder?”

 

“I guess I won’t mind… What is it, Hinata-kun?”

 

“I want to touch you.” Hinata finds himself gulping. “…Only if you don’t mind though.”

 

“Well… I don’t think I will mind.” Komaeda’s voice was just a bit above a whisper. “If anything… I think it will be an honor to let you do anything to me, Hinata-kun.”

 

Probably the weirdest thing out of everything that’s going on right now is how Hinata’s dick reacted a bit to Komaeda saying that. It’s not like it got fully hard—just _a bit_ hard—so he's at least hoping that it will decide to go away without Hinata doing anything about it.

 

“Don’t say it that way.” Hinata did say that he wants to touch Komaeda, but now, he doesn’t know what exactly he wants to touch first. “…Uh, where can I touch you?”

 

“…It’s up to you.” Komaeda seems to have returned to hiding his face on the pillow because his voice sounded muffled then. “I'm okay with anywhere.”

 

“Are you sure…?”

 

“Yep…”

 

“Alright then… Tell me if you don’t want me touching somewhere, okay?” Komaeda just lets out a soft hum in response. In all honesty, Hinata would want to feel exactly how smooth the rounds of Komaeda’s ass are, but he supposes that doing that right away will be too much.

 

So he just settles on placing his hand on Komaeda’s back rather awkwardly—his hand was just there, not really moving or anything, but he doesn’t really want to complain because Komaeda’s skin there is soft to the touch too.

 

Now that he thinks about it, maybe every part of Komaeda’s skin is soft.

 

His hand slides down a bit, his fingers tracing the parts of Komaeda’s spine. Komaeda didn’t look overly thin—in fact, at first sight, in the beach during the time they swam as a class, Hinata actually thought that he has some developed abdominal muscles. For some reason though, right now as he touches Komaeda’s bones, Komaeda seems thinner somehow.

 

Hinata’s hand is getting closer and closer to Komaeda’s ass as he slides it down. He wonders if it’s finally time for them to stop this and just go back to their usual daily life here in the island. Even if they don’t say anything about it right now, Hinata can feel that things between them will change—to the point of no return—if they do more than this now.

 

But he still doesn’t stop.

 

His thumb was already on the edge of Komaeda’s ass, and he's honestly waiting for Komaeda to yell at him anytime soon, but that doesn’t even happen. Hinata wants to ask which is weirder—the fact that he's doing this, or the fact that Komaeda is letting him?

 

…Both, probably.

 

They're both really weird.

 

“Are you sure this is okay?” Hinata wants to ask before he continues. “Tell me if you're uncomfortable.”

 

“It’s really okay, I promise. Hinata-kun, you shouldn’t worry about me too much.” Komaeda lets out a soft chuckle. Hinata still found it awkward. “Really, don’t worry… If you do something wrong, I’ll make sure to scream as loudly as I can.”

 

“That’s… not really encouraging.”

 

“Haha, it was just a joke! Really, I'm so embarrassed right now, I feel like I will spontaneously combust if I don’t let out a joke somehow…” Komaeda pauses. “…But don’t misunderstand! It’s okay if you continue!”

 

“Are you sure you're not uncomfortable though?”

 

“I'm sure, Hinata-kun.”

 

“Alright…” With that, Hinata finally decides to actually place his hand on Komaeda’s ass. He feels like his heart legitimately skipped a beat as soon as he did. He's actually already embracing himself to get kicked in the face—or maybe get punched, even if Komaeda doesn’t seem like the type who knows how to deliver a good punch—anything, really, as a form of rejection from Komaeda.

 

But there was nothing like that.

 

There was just a short surprised gasp, but nothing really violent followed.

 

“Is this okay…?”

 

Komaeda just nods against his pillow. Hinata can only guess how red he looks at the moment.

 

“Are you sure?” Hinata moves his hand a bit. He can now conclude that this too is soft. “You look uncomfortable.”

 

“I-It’s okay.” Komaeda practically squeaks as he says. “I'm just embarrassed… but it’s okay. I-I like it.”

 

Wow.

 

Hinata wasn’t really expecting to hear that.

 

His dick reacted again.

 

“Thanks, that’s… good to know.”

 

‘That’s good to know’ is a weird thing to say as a reaction to someone telling you that they liked you touching their ass.

 

Hinata starts moving his hand on a circular motion—just minimally so as to not surprise Komaeda too much. Komaeda lets out a pleased hum, and that was when Hinata decides that he wants to hear more of that sound… no matter how weird that is.

 

Hinata slides down his hand again, down to Komaeda’s thigh, and his fingers get dangerously close to Komaeda’s dick as he runs his hand all around the thigh that he chose. At this point, if he were to throw away all his remaining modesty, he can say that Komaeda probably won’t push him away if ever he does touch the latter’s dick.

 

Probably.

 

Wow, this is weird.

 

“Komaeda…” Hinata calls his name again, and he lets out that same curious hum. “…Can you turn around again?”

 

Hinata doesn’t even understand why he's requesting that. He runs the risk of Komaeda noticing that he's hard if ever the latter does turn around, but right now, somehow, his hopes are high that it won’t go too noticeable… despite the fact that it’s obvious that that wasn’t how his pants were shaped earlier.

 

“U-Um…” Komaeda hides his face deeper on the pillow if that’s still possible. “…Well, about that. I, um… I don’t think I should…”

 

“…Why not?” Maybe Komaeda finally realized that he doesn’t really want to do this. Hinata would be lying if he says that he doesn’t feel bad. “I'm sorry if I did anything wrong.”

 

“No, no, it’s not your fault, it’s just that…” Hinata can imagine Komaeda hesitantly biting his lower lip at that moment. “…Do you want me to be honest?”

 

“Of course. Tell me.”

 

“I, um…” Komaeda sounds like he temporarily lifted his head from the pillow, only to hide it back deep again. “…I got a bit hard, Hinata-kun.”

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

Wow.

 

“…Why?” Wrong question to ask, but for some reason, Hinata suddenly found it difficult to speak and add a better follow-up.

 

“I-I said I liked how you were touching me, right?”

 

“Well, uh, you shouldn’t be embarrassed.” Hinata isn’t really in the position to say that. At the moment, his heart won’t stop beating fast at all. “I mean… me too. I'm a bit hard too.”

 

“Huh? Why…?”

 

It’s funny how Komaeda decided to throw that question at him too.

 

“Well… I didn’t say this, but… I liked touching you.”

 

“Oh…” Komaeda lets out another forced chuckle. “…Definitely weird.”

 

“Yeah, definitely weird…” Hinata pauses. “So… what now?”

 

“Are you sure it’s okay if I turn around?”

 

“Yeah… It would be fair, right? I’d see yours… and you'd see mine.”

 

“But yours is covered, Hinata-kun… That’s not really fair, you know.”

 

“Then…” Hinata decides to throw all reason out the window. “I-I’d take off my pants and boxers too.”

 

“Okay.” Komaeda nods. “…Tell me when you're done.”

 

Hinata can’t believe he's doing this, but he decides that he doesn’t really care anymore. He unbuttons his pants as quickly as he can, zips it down, and yanks it off his legs. He doesn’t want to keep Komaeda waiting for too long.

 

That or he also doesn’t want to keep himself waiting for too long.

 

He leaves his pants on the floor, and his boxers join them shortly afterwards. Only then did he realize that he was harder than he thought he was. Still, it wasn’t fully hard, but he thought earlier that it was just slightly straining against his underwear.

 

He was wrong. That adds to the list of the things that he doesn’t understand because he hasn’t even touched himself yet. He really was just looking at and touching Komaeda, so there was no reason to be this hard. Probably.

 

“Um, on second thought…” Hinata speaks again, his nervousness worsening. “Maybe you really should stay in that position.”

 

“Y-Yeah, I thought so too…”

 

“Uh…” Hinata’s face feels so hot. It’s unbelievable. “Would you… mind if I touch myself? Right now?”

 

“I won’t mind, but…” Komaeda pauses for so long. Hinata admits that he was slightly scared that Komaeda would suddenly change his mind. “…Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?”

 

That’s a weird question to ask as a reaction to someone saying that they plan to touch themselves while you're naked and on your stomach.

 

Several scenarios popped up in Hinata’s head all at once, and he feels his already burning face getting even hotter. He feels his cock twitching a bit, and that’s unbelievable because he wasn’t even directly stimulating himself. It’s all just thoughts, images, and well, Komaeda—naked—lying on his stomach practically beneath him.

 

“What do you mean…?”

 

“U-Um, sorry… That was a weird question to ask, I know.” Komaeda goes back to hiding his face, muffling his voice. “…I was just thinking if I could… maybe do something for you. If you want.”

 

“…Like what?”

 

“Um… You decide? What do you want me to do, Hinata-kun?”

 

Komaeda really is smart, transferring the decision to him. Now Hinata doesn’t have anything to say that won’t make him sound like a pervert.

 

“Well… What can you do? What are the things that you'll be willing to do?”

 

Alright, good. Return the decision to him too. Very smart.

 

“I think I’ll be… okay with a-anything. Just tell me what you want, Hinata-kun, and I’ll do my best to do it for you.”

 

Shit. Hinata can’t stop himself from putting a hand around his cock upon hearing that. He decides that it’s now or never. “If I… ask you to suck me off, will you do it?”

 

“I-I will.” Hinata pumps himself once upon hearing that, and he lets out a rather long sigh. “…But are you sure you'll be okay with just that?”

 

‘With just that’.

 

_With just that._

“Yeah, I think…” Hinata pauses as he rubs his own slit. Shit, that felt nice. “…Unless you want to do something else?”

 

“Y-Yeah, but…” Komaeda sounded hesitant. “…Maybe I should just stick with Hinata-kun’s request. I don’t want to force you to something you don’t want to do.”

 

“No, it’s alright. Tell me.”

 

“N-No, it’s really embarrassing…” Komaeda pauses for a while. “…Is it okay if I… turn around now?”

 

“Uh,” Hinata moves back a bit. Because of his poor self-control—already pumping himself a few times earlier—he became fully hard. Wow, he really didn’t think this through. Earlier, he was embarrassed because he was _slightly_ hard, yet he wasn’t smart enough to keep himself from doing something to make him even harder than he was. “Sure… I have to warn you though. I'm really hard right now.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

It takes a few seconds before Komaeda actually turns around. His eyes immediately darted to Hinata’s erection, as if wordlessly confirming to himself that Hinata was saying the truth. The blush on his face immediately worsened, and he obviously didn’t know where to look.

 

It would be embarrassing to make eye contact.

 

It would be more embarrassing to settle with staring at Hinata’s cock.

 

So he just looks at his own thighs, and if Hinata were to be asked, he’d say that that doesn’t really make things less awkward.

 

“Um, you don’t have to force yourself if you don’t want to, by the way.” Hinata says. It’s making him feel kind of worried that Komaeda suddenly was silent. “I can take care of this on my own… though I guess I’ll have to borrow your bathroom.”

 

“No, um, it’s not that… I _do_ want to. It’s just…” Komaeda bites his lower lip. “…I’ve never done anything like this before, so… I don’t really know how. Do I just put it in my mouth, or…?”

 

That’s a really awkward question. “Well, uh, to be honest, it’s my first time to be in this kind of situation too… but um, do you not watch AV?”

 

“Haha, I guess I'm weird, huh? Because I haven’t yet… Is it really as interesting as others make it out to be?”

 

“If you ask me, I’d say that it looks exaggerated…” Hinata immediately follows up. “Not that I’d know anything… but uh, in the videos, they just… put it in their mouths. And um, suck it off like… a Popsicle or a lollipop or something.”

 

“I’ll just put it in my mouth…” Komaeda repeats. He sounds like he's trying to psych himself up more than confirming the words to Hinata. “…Alright. Tell me if I'm doing anything bad.”

 

“Don’t worry too much.”

 

‘Don’t worry too much’ is a weird thing to say about a blowjob.

 

Komaeda dips down, lying on his stomach again, though this time, his face was visible to Hinata. His eyes were wide in apparent curiosity as he looks Hinata’s cock all over—in all truth, Hinata actually started to feel self-conscious because of that.

 

Hinata found it alluring how Komaeda didn’t close his eyes when he took the cock inside his mouth. Hinata was the one who closed his eyes instead, letting out a sigh louder than the one he had before. Komaeda’s mouth was so wet and hot around him that he briefly thought that he’d lose his mind for good if this goes on.

 

Komaeda wasn’t even doing anything but suck his tip, but for some reason, it’s already making Hinata feel crazy. He's trying so hard not to just unceremoniously thrust up—he doesn’t want to choke Komaeda, after all—but with each second, it’s getting even more difficult to keep his control intact.

 

Komaeda’s tongue feels like it’s passionately making out with the tip of his cock, and it’s scaring Hinata a bit to think about how much overwhelmingly good it would feel once Komaeda actually decides to take him deeper—to take more of him—inside his mouth.

 

Hinata forces himself to open his eyes, and he feels his cock twitch when he sees how red Komaeda’s face was at the moment. Something about it was just cute—adorable, even—and he felt honestly blessed that he was able to see that sight in this lifetime.

 

Komaeda chooses that moment to hold Hinata by the base—just softly, Hinata knows that it won’t feel good if it was too firm, and right now, he's sure that it feels so good it’s not even funny anymore—his hand accompanying his mouth’s movements.

 

Hinata runs a hand through Komaeda’s hair, pushing some of the strands away from covering his lovely face and placing them at the back of his ear. Something about the gesture feels so intimate somehow. He honestly wonders what Komaeda felt when Hinata did it.

 

Komaeda’s hand picks up its pace—he's obviously having a hard time keeping up with his mouth despite the fact that he controls his own movements anyway, but Hinata doesn’t care because everything still feels so good, everything still feels so hot and wet, everything still feels pleasantly overwhelming.

 

“I-I'm really close.” Hinata decides to continue running a hand through Komaeda’s hair—really, it’s the least he could do at the moment—and he lets out a groan when Komaeda hums just then. “Don’t you think we should… s-stop?”

 

Komaeda lets out another hum. No intelligible words were formed, but Hinata can guess that Komaeda disagreed because he takes Hinata even deeper in his mouth. Each time Komaeda hummed, Hinata felt like his eyes involuntarily rolled back to the back off his head. The vibrations caused by the soft hums were felt by his entire body, and he just knows that if Komaeda hums another time—

 

“K-Komaeda—” Whatever Hinata was trying to say was shortly interrupted. He feels his body thrusting forward—it was involuntary, honest—and he came, then and there, inside Komaeda’s mouth.

 

Hinata suddenly felt so heavy and weak as he just lets his body fall against the mattress, his eyes closing on their own, and he doesn’t resist the need to start breathing deeply. He feels like he has to say something, anything, but his mind isn’t really working properly at the moment.

 

All he can register is the weakness that he's feeling at the moment, the sudden lightheadedness, the slight shaking of his hands… and despite these sensations being normally unpleasant on their own, somehow, at the moment, he feels so relieved and good, like everything is going perfectly for him.

 

Ahh, this is bad. He feels like he's going to fall asleep shortly.

 

The light sound of sheets ruffling reminds Hinata that Komaeda’s with him, and he shouldn’t just fall asleep right now. He forces himself to reach out to Komaeda—it wouldn’t do his conscience well if he just lets himself do nothing for Komaeda after… that.

 

“A-Ah, you don’t have to.” Komaeda waves his hands in front of himself, a small smile on his face. “It’s okay. I’ll take care of myself… Go to sleep, Hinata-kun. Let’s talk later… if it’s okay?”

 

Hinata hates that he's already feeling so sleepy at the moment. He briefly wonders if he would have been able to keep himself awake if only he did this more frequently before he just nods, muttering a soft ‘good night’ under his breath.

 

It wasn’t even night, but oh, well.

 

_We both had a pretty good time_ … at least?

**Author's Note:**

> Me: It's Komaeda's birthday.  
> Friend: I'm guessing he's getting dicks for his birthday.  
> Me: Well, I gave him a dick to suck on.  
> Friend: Make it three for good luck.  
> Me: Three? Shit, I can't believe I'm running out of dicks...


End file.
